


Misinterpreting the word of god

by Queenofthebuckets



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black Romance, Double Penetration, F/M, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Red Romance, Submissive Gamzee, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebuckets/pseuds/Queenofthebuckets
Summary: In which Gamzee misunderstands what lil cal wants him to do to Equius, resulting in a very interesting threesome





	

Your steps echo in the spaceist room, bouncing off the many large test tubes that were scattered throughout it. You could tell there was someone else in the room with you but weren’t sure who. You knew it couldn’t be Nepeta, you’d already sent your moirail off to find a safe place, and you are pretty sure none of the other trolls on the meteor were in this part of the lab right now. At least as far as you knew.

But you weren’t sure what exactly was happening at the moment, everything was rather messy with people turning on each other and there definitely was a faint scent of blood wafting through the halls. It was a little tricky to keep track of everyone but with your STRENGTH you knew you would be fine on your own. And with the knowledge that your moirail was safe you had nothing to fear. There were only a few trolls who you felt would be an issue if they decide to fight you after all, and you were fairly sure that out of those only your former neighbor would even try such an act. Yes trolls were a violent and vicious race but you all were rather young and most had yet to develop such aggression for each other. Some you doubted would ever learn that natural hatred, like a certain very attractive highblood clown that was part of the small gang of misfits that was all that remained of your species. What, attractive? You most definitely did not think that. Your thoughts of your fellow trolls (and not of how cute certain ones were) were interrupted as you finally spotted the dark figure crouched on top of one of the test tubes, the presence you’d been feeling in the room. You stop and squint as you attempt to identify whos been stalking you in the darkness, difficult to make out with how far away they are. You catch the glint of red glasses and frown, was it Pyrope? Why was she lurking around? You open your mouth to question them but stop as they stood and jumped from where they’d been preached, amazingly not breaking their legs from such a height. Now you can see it isn’t Pyrope after all, it was Gamzee, but something seemed a little off about him. You knew he’d been off sopor for a while but it was more then that, his normally friendly smile seemed… hungry. His eyes sharp and predatory as he just stared at you, licking his lips. With only you and him in this empty, dark room it was… unsettling to say the least.

“H…H-Highblood?”

You stutter, voice shakier than you’d meant it to be. He doesn’t answer, just grins at you, showing off his suddenly shaper seeming fangs. The indigblood didn’t seem as cute now, even though there was a slight spark of arousal deep inside you at the thought of what he could do to you with those teeth. He takes a step toward you and unsure what else to do you open your mouth to call to him again, but suddenly before even a squeak can escape you he flash steps to stand inches in front of your face. You jerk back instinctively, stumbling and falling backwards with a startled cry. He’s on top of you in instant, straddling your hips and hands splayed over your chest, keeping you flat on the floor. Though you were thoroughly disturbed by his behavior some stupid, more animalistic part of you was excited to have your crush’s hips pressed against your own. You fluster in a mix of fear and excitement as the smaller troll leaned in, finally speaking as he whispered in your ear. 

“Motherfucking messiahs been talking to me, my blueblooded brother. They been up and muttering in my thinkpan about their plans for us. They been getting their gab on about you”

He muttered, so close you could feel him breathe. A shudder ran through you at his words, unused to the soft and smooth way he spoke.

“M-Me?”

You gasped in shock and Gamzee pulled back just enough to see your face, grinning and nodding confidently.

“Yeah you. They been talking bout you ‘n me. They say we gotta come together. You and me are gonna make something miraculous”

He purred, giving a slight grind of his hips against your own. You were reeling at this statement, unsure how to react or if he meant what you thought he did. But the small grind made you pretty sure on his intentions.

“Do…you mean we’re g-going to…?”

You gasped breathlessly, stunned by the thought that he of all people would want to do anything like that with you, even if it was for one of his weird religious reasons. Gamzee threw his head back and laughed loudly, apparently amused by your reaction. His laughter died down to slight giggles as he smiled down at you, a hand wandering up to lightly rub your whole horn as the other went to slid under your shirt, making you shudder at the sudden intimacy.

“Well what else could that motherfucking mean? A sign straight from the messiahs themselves that you ‘n me are meant to be”

Gamzee said, brushing his hands over your grub scars as he hovered over you. Your face was bright blue and you were sweating up a storm at this point, already feeling your bulge starting to unsheathe as the other troll continued to grind his hips against yours. 

“I-I-I mean this is all so sudden I don’t know…”

You stuttered, still trying to wrap your mind around the idea of pailing with the troll you’d been crushing on for sweeps. He tilted his head as you stumbled over your words, eyeing you curiously as his smile dropped slightly.

“If ya want me to stop all you gotta do is say so motherfucker, gods have waited eons for this shit, I can wait if ya ain’t ready”

You snap your mouth shut at those words, staring at him in surprise. You definitely did not want him to stop, no you were startled at first but this chance was too great to let slid by. It was the thought that even though this was important to him he would back off if you weren’t interested. That was… rather touching. You knew how important his odd religion was to him but he would dismiss it if you asked him to. He did care for you, maybe this could lead to something more long term, that was what helped steel your nerves.

“No! no, I do wish to.. t-to well, you know, with you highblood. Especially if it is important to your um ah ‘messiahs’”

You said quickly and Gamzee’s smile returned full force at your answer. He suddenly started to eagerly grind himself against you, making you let out startled groan at the friction. 

“Well then lets get up ‘n motherfucking on with it, I wanna see if you’re hung like them hoofbeast ya like so much~”

The clown laughed as he licked his lip, ducking down to nip and suck at your neck before you could respond to his lewd joke. You let out an embarrassing little gasp at the feeling, shuddering as you tilted your head back to allow him more access. He certainly was excited, all over you in seconds, and you couldn’t hold back a low moan as you felt the movement of what was definitely his bulge against your thigh.

“O-oh highblood that Nng f-feels so nice”

You moaned breathily, hands gripping the metal floor, a little too worried to actually touch him for fear you wouldn’t be able to control your strength as this continued. Gamzee just grinned against your skin, slipping a hand to push your shirt up, running his hands over your now exposed muscular stomach. 

“I ain’t even gotten started yet brother, things are gonna feel lot motherfucking nicer before we’re done” 

He purred and you groan in response, still finding it hard to believe this was really happening. He continued to leave little love bites over your neck as his hands explored your body, making it impossible to hold back all the little chirps and moans from the feelings. You closed your eyes as he gently scraped his fangs against your throat, enjoying the feeling. The indigoblood groped all over you from stomach to your chest, then back down your body, reaching for your shorts and then-

“Equius!”

You jerk out of the hazy at the sound of your moirail’s voice and before either you or Gamzee can react to the sudden interruption hes grabbed and tossed away from you, Nepeta hissing defensively as she got in front of you with her claws drawn. 

“Nepeta wait! He wasn’t hurting me!”

You say quickly and she gives you a look over her shoulder of confusion.

“What do mew mean ‘he wasn’t hurting you’? He had mew pinned to the floor and was biting at your throat! He was going for the kill!”

Nepeta responded as her tail lashed angrily. 

“I ain’t gonna kill him, ‘n I didn’t do nothing he wasn’t enjoying”

Gamzee growled back at her as he stood from where she’d tossed him and dusted himself off. He seemed… actually mad about being interrupted as he stomped back over to stand a few feet away from the oliveblood. You’d never seen him angry before and are pretty sure it shouldn’t be as arousing as you found it. 

“What do mew mean, nothing he wasn’t…” 

She stopped and looked from him to you, realization crossing her face

“Oh no, there is no place for this ship. Equius might be sweaty and smelly but hes too good for you. My meowrail needs someone a lot less nastier than you”

She huffed and Gamzee growled, stepping closer to Nepeta and baring his fangs.

“You don't know whats good for him, nor do you know what you’re getting in between. Me ‘n Equbro is meant to be, it’s the messiahs’ motherfucking will that we continue” 

He hissed, getting in her face. But of course she didn’t back down, meeting his glare with equal anger.

“I don’t care about your dumb mewssiahs or whatever, you aren’t good for Equius and I’m just going to stand by and let you take advantage of him”

Nepeta stated in response, taking a step in his direction and getting just as much in his face as he was hers.

“I’m the best motherfucking troll for him! I could please him in ways no one else can!”

He snapped back, neither of them showing any signs of back off.

“Prove it then! If mew think your such hot stuff”

The huntress challenged, the two standing mere inches apart now. There was a pause as they just glared at each other for a minute until suddenly Gamzee roughly grabbed her by the shirt and they were rather violently kissing each other. Your moirail and possible kinda future matesprit were having an intense hate make-out right in front of you and all you can do is sit there with your jaw hanging open like an idiot and hope your bulge isn’t too noticeable through your shorts. Nepeta is smaller but she’s been fighting beast of all shapes and sizes since grubhood, snarling against Gamzee’s lips as she digs her nails into anywhere she can get on him. You feel like you should stop them or something but they’re grinding their bodies together as they hiss at each other and Nepeta has pulled back to go for his neck high up near his weird underdeveloped earfins, making Gamzee let out a sound between a whimper and a growl and then… And then they both stop and are staring at you. Oh. Oh dear. As you’d been watching them one of your hands had moved down to rub yourself through your pants without you realizing and you’d made an embarrassingly loud moan. 

“I w-was just…”

You stuttered, completely mortified as they just look at you for a minute. Nepeta moved first, yanking Gamzee by his horns and tossing him into your lap before he can so much as yelp. She then sat on the other side, sandwiching the clown between the two of you. The huntress wiped some olive blood from her mouth as Gamzee squirmed fruitlessly to try and get in a less vulnerable position. 

“Fine. Mew two can continue, but I’m staying to make sure you don’t walk all over my meowrail.”

She growled the last part to Gamzee, tightly gripping him, making him stop squirming. He snarled at her, twisting but unable to really get a good look at her from his position. 

“Sure fine, why the motherfuck not. All you’re gonna see is how good I am at sexing up your moirail”

He snapped back but she just ignored him, reaching around and ripping his shirt to shreds. Gamzee yelped angrily and attempted to squirm away from her but was firmly trapped between you and your moirail, only succeeding in pressing himself closer to you. You swallowed dryly, unable to look away from the clown’s now exposed chest as Nepeta struggled with him for minute before managing to pin and tie his arms behind his back using the remains of his shirt.

“Hey! That shit ain’t fa- Ahh!”

The indigoblood attempted to protest but cut himself off with a surprised chirp as Nepeta ran her tongue over his apparently very sensitive fins. She always had a way with finding weak spots and wasn’t showing any mercy, nipping and sucking at his fins as he squirmed in your lap, struggling to hold back moans. You bite your lip as you watch him, eyeing the movement of what could only be his bulge in his pants. God you want to touch him so badly. You slowly reach a hand out, taking all your concentration to make sure it was as gentle as possible as you nervously placed your hand on his waist. The minute you touched him his eyes darted to yours, arching into your touch as he makes a little churring sound in the back of his throat. You took that as a good sign and hook your fingers on the edge of his pants, giving him another glance before tugging them off. And oh goodness, thats his bulge. Thats his bulge curling needily as it searched for some attention, squirming over his thighs and soft, beautiful nook. You swallow nervously, just staring in wonder for a minute before gently rubbing your hands up his thighs to lightly brush his already dripping nook. Gamzee lets out a moan and grinds eagerly down against your hand, pressing closer to you and nuzzling into your shoulder. He purrs for you as your fingers explore the folds of his nook before gently pressing a finger into him. The clown had been fairly relaxed against you but suddenly he jumped and yelped, twisting to snarl at Nepeta.

“Oh no, don’t you motherfucking dare Hnnng-!”

He groaned, pressing his face into your shoulder as he shuddered, letting out a pained keen. It took you a minute to realize what she’d done, having been distracted by touching the highblood, but glancing down you could see she’d pushed her pants down enough to free her bulge and was slowly pressing it into his ass. You blush at the very thought of such a black and lewd act happening on a first pailing but here you are, watching your moirail’s bulge slowly disappear into Gamzee’s wasteshoot. You only snap out of if when the clown makes a little pained gasp. Unsure what else to do you resume fingering his nook as your other hand gently taking his bulge, hoping to offer some distraction from the pain. He squirms and bites his lip, struggling with the feeling of both black and red at the same time, but the little muffled sounds that slip past his lips sound less pained now. You keep stroking him the whole time until Nepeta finally settles inside him, stopping as they both panted, struggling to catch their breath. You swallow as you looked at Gamzee, totally naked and breathing hard as his bulge curls around your hand, so beautiful… After a minute you slowly pull your fingers from his nook and he whimpers as his hips twitch needily, looking at you with a mix of confusing and desperation, but then he sees you fiddling with your shorts and his eyes widen with a mix of understanding and excitement. You flush deep blue, unable to meet his gaze as you slide your shorts off, bulge spring free of its cloth prison and thrashing eagerly between your legs. He doesn’t speak but lets out a gasp and when you glance up you see hes staring at your bulge like a wiggler would a new toy. You can’t stop blushing as you take your bulge in hand and guide it to his nook, struggling a little to keep it from just pressing into him. 

“H-highblood, may I…?” 

You ask shyly and Gamzee immediately nods quickly and goes “uh-huh”, arching his hips to get just the tip into him. You bite your lip, taking all your self control to slowly and gently as possible press into him, going barely an inch at a time. It takes less than a minute of this pace for him to start squirming and whimper, trying to rock his hips to get more but only succeeding in fucking himself on Nepeta’s bulge. By the time you finally push the last bit into his nook hes desperately tugging at his bound arms and babbling for you to just start moving already, for Nepeta to move, for one of you to do something. 

“Please please, come the motherfuck oooon, hnng d-do something already” 

Gamzee whined, struggling to grind against you both at the same time but neither of you budged, keeping him immobilized with the way he was sandwiched. 

“I-I do not wish to harm you, highblood.”

You stuttered, having a hard time speaking with how his nook kept spasming around you.

“I can take it, please Nnhg E-Equius, I can take it”

He begged, looking up at you with eyes hazed over in lust. You swallowed hard and licked your lips, placing your hands on his hips as you slowly started to rock your hips, moaning softly at how his nook squeezed to keep you inside with each thrust. Nepeta waited until you’d gotten a good pace going before starting herself, going just a little harder and faster than you, nipping at Gamzee’s neck and shoulders as she did. The indigoblood seemed to have given up any attempt to control himself, heavenly little pleased sounds spilling from his lips with every movement. He looked amazing right now, both holes filled as he shudders in pleasure, tongue lolling from his mouth as he panted. In Between that and how tight his nook squeezed you it didn’t take long for you lose self-control, fucking him harder with each roll of your hips. The room was soon filled with nothing but the wet sounds of flesh and a chorus of moans. It didn’t take long until Gamzee was squirming, moans growing louder and higher with each passing second. 

“A…Ah! Fuuck I-I’m going to…!”

He gasped but before he could finish Nepeta reached around to tightly squeeze the base of his bulge, prevent him from reaching orgasm. The indigoblood let out a mix of a snarl and sob, struggling to dislodge her hand with his arms tied there was no chance.

“Sshit no, Nng c-come ooon, U-Unnf I’m so motherfucking c-close!”

Gamzee whined but She just growled at him, increasing the roughness of her thrust.

“No, Mmpft, n-not yet”

She hissed before biting into his shoulder, hard enough to break the skin. God, this was really everything you’d hoped it to be and more, but you couldn’t hold out much longer. In fact you were pretty much acting on instinct at this point, grinding against him as hard as you dared as your hands groped every part of you could get to. And if you thought Gamzee had been moaning and squirming before he had practically been a statue compared to now, twisting and thrusting his body as he begged incoherently.

“I.. I-I don’t think I can Mmng hold out any longer”

You groaned as warning before let out a low moan of Gamzee’s name as you came deep inside him. You go limp after, leaning on him as you tried to catch your breath, Gamzee continuing to desperately grind against you. You were still hazy from your orgasm and he just looked so cute with his flushed face, makeup smeared letting you see more of him then you ever had before. Before you can really think about it you cup his face and lean down, kissing him deeply. He whimpers and sobs against your lips but as you kiss him Nepeta finally loosens her grip, stroking his bulge instead. He cums almost instantly with a muffled cry, shaking himself to pieces, and she follows seconds after with a sound thats more growl then moan. You felt all light and was in a daze so the aftermath was a little difficult to make out but you know at some point you clumsily freed Gamzee’s hands and pressed the remains of his shirt to the bleeding wounds Nepeta had left all over his back. The rest is really too much of a blur to make out but in the end all three of you ended up laying on the floor in a big cuddle pile with you in the middle. It was a nice, comfortable quiet. The only sound Gamzee’s rusty purr. You fell asleep to that sound and the feeling of Nepeta playing with your hair, feeling the most comfortable you could remember being.


End file.
